


Один из...

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [18]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: История того, кому теперь суждено изменить мир, будучиврагом всего человечества и неся на себе проклятье вечности.





	Один из...

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_531_оридж 2018

Не знаю, откуда появился или кто меня создал, но с момента осознания  
себя я помнил лишь то, что был поглощен инстинктом убийцы. Я был жестоким  
зверем, пожирающим все на своем пути. Уже несколько веков моими занятиями  
оставались нападения на людей. Это вызывало наслаждение, а их страх и отчаяние  
добавляли пикантности в мой пир. Я жаждал крови. А рвущаяся плоть и треск  
ломающихся костей еще больше раззадоривали меня. Животное, появившееся  
лишь для того, чтобы нести смерть.  
С тех пор много изменилось. Я напал на зверя, что оказался на моем пути,  
хотя и зверем его назвать было трудно. В лесу у небольшого озерца стояло это  
существо. После случившегося я разглядел его. Тело напоминало оленя, но лапы  
были медвежьими и вся мускулатура была более мощной, чем у тех небольших и  
шустрых оленей, что я видел раньше в этих местах. Рога его были столь большие,  
что, если бы он спрятался в листве, то их можно было бы принять за ветви  
молодого дерева. А голова... Голова была лишь черепом, с тьмой, смотрящей тебе в  
душу.  
Я накинулся на него с нахлынувшей на меня жестокостью, сразу же  
разорвав ему бок и хребет, вгрызаясь в его плоть. Было ощущение, что он не хочет  
убегать или сопротивляться, будто знал, что ожидает его. Он хотел такого исхода.  
После странной трапезы я и осознал себя, понял свою натуру, всё, что сотворил до  
этого. Его лицо, оно повергло меня в страх, впервые за все свое существование во  
мне зародилось что-то еще, но это чувство быстро сменилось сожалением. Не  
оставляла мысль, что я потерял нечто значимое и весомое для себя. В течение  
нескольких часов, сидя у трупа, я плакал. Успокоившись и подойдя к озеру, чтобы  
взбодриться, я увидел себя.  
Мне предстал ужасающий вид: около трех метров ростом, с мощной  
мускулатурой, коричневой и необычайно грязной от крови и земли шерстью, руки  
и ноги были непропорционально длинные, а глаза были черны, как сама тьма, и  
лицо не выражало ничего, кроме ужасного оскала, похожего на улыбку  
наслаждения при убийстве.  
В ужасе от увиденного, я скрылся в своей пещере и не выходил от туда  
около полугода. Первые несколько месяцев прошли в страшных муках: тело  
ломало и рвало изнутри от боли, не было сил ни двигаться, ни даже думать. И что  
странно, меня уже не мучили ни гнев, ни жажда крови, и даже голод отступил. А я

все это время задумывался лишь о том, что мне не стоит появляться снаружи, ведь  
никто не должен меня видеть. В мою голову закралась и другая мысль, вы  
называете это совестью или честью, но для меня это было непонятно. Беспокоило  
то существо, брошенное у озера и без борьбы отдавшее свою жизнь, ради  
непонятных мне причин и по сей день.  
В борьбе с внутренними противоречиями, я все же принял решение в  
пользу «совести». Выйдя из пещеры, первым, что я ощутил, это слепящий, яркий  
свет. Еле передвигая ногами и спотыкаясь, я стал пробираться к тому месту, где  
было брошено мертвое, разорванное тело. Запаха трупного гниения не было. Не  
было вообще никаких посторонних запахов.  
Немного привыкнув к свету, однако все еще видя лишь силуэты, я подошел  
и увидел нечто странное: на месте, где должен был лежать труп, где я его бросил,  
теперь росло огромное дерево. Когда я подошел ближе, оно показалось мне  
знакомым. Решив изучить дерево, я стал пристально осматривать и разнюхивать  
его. И только в корнях мне встретился знакомый предмет. Им был череп того зверя,  
хотя в нем больше не было тьмы, взывающей к страху, а только пустота. С меня  
словно свалился медведь, сидящий у меня на плечах все это время. Свобода от  
бремени «совести», от инстинктов. Появилось ощущение, что теперь можно будет  
жить дальше, как я того хочу. Но чего я хочу? Что значит хотеть?  
Убивать больше не было нужды, а ведь только этим я и занимался  
множество лет. Не знаю, как жить иначе. Ничего не знаю. С моим видом меня  
нигде и не признают.  
Я подошел к воде, утолить жажду, не знакомую мне ранее, а теперь  
истязающую все мое тело. От удивления, я ударил по своему отражению. Когда  
вода успокоилась, то на меня от туда смотрел человек. В моей голове не могла  
уложиться эта картина. Я выглядел также, как и те, кого рвал на части: крепкое  
телосложение, среднего роста, волосы были довольно длинные в цвет той шерсти,  
что была ранее, а внешне был не старше тридцати пяти лет.  
Теперь можно попробовать жить с людьми, они смогут меня принять. Я  
отправился к одной из деревень, которую навещал и раньше. Нагой и весь в грязи,  
я выбрался к деревне лишь ночью. Подобравшись к первому дому, залез в сарай и  
решил, что могу там переночевать. Мне уже давно не доводилось поспать.  
Проснувшись на утро, я увидел стоявшего над собой очень пожилого и седого  
мужика. В первую очередь хотелось зарычать на него, но выдал лишь резкое «Аа?».  
Старик стоял и улыбался. Он приютил меня, одел и накормил. К своему  
удивлению, я с легкостью уплетал овощи, что были на столе. Я решил остаться и  
помогать этому доброму человеку.  
В течение следующих десяти лет Старик обучил меня и земледелию, и  
плотническому делу, и даже, как охотиться. Сам же я мог похвастать только тем,  
что могу поймать волка голыми руками и свернуть ему шею, но такой способ был  
не всегда эффективен. А моего «отца» такое не пугало, он принимал меня  
полностью таким, каким я был. Я стал своим в деревне и даже приносил пользу.  
Там же я и узнал сказание о ужаснейшем чудовище, которое убивает всех, кто  
вступает глубоко в лес, а иногда разоряет и деревни.  
Еще через семь лет Старик умер, его сморил жар, и поправиться у него уже  
не хватило сил. Я был подавлен и разбит, единственное, что мне осталось, так это

его домик и имя, данное мне. Я продолжал сохранять в порядке дом, мне казалось,  
что так я отплачу ему за доброту.  
Спустя тринадцать лет в деревне поползли слухи о моем происхождении.  
Причиной тому стало то, что за тридцать лет я ничуть не постарел. Я понимал, что  
оставаться дольше у меня нет возможности, поэтому ночью ушел из деревни,  
собрав с собой вещи и захватив с собой карманные часы старика. Я стал немного  
сентиментален по отношению к нему, а часы эти достались «отцу» от бывшего  
правителя, когда он еще служил в армии на севере.  
Я не представлял, куда мне пойти, или где можно было бы осесть, но одно  
я знал точно, надо было уходить как можно дальше с востока, дабы не беспокоить  
людей и обеспечить себе спокойную жизнь. Следующие десять лет я странствовал,  
зарабатывал охотой или помогал по хозяйству. Повидал немало удивительных  
существ, но таких, каким был прежний я, мне так и не довелось встретить. Но еще  
больше я увидел жестокости, той жестокости, от которой я уже давно избавился, а  
теперь вижу ее везде. Порой вступался, порой спасал, однако избавить их от  
дальнейших нападок я не мог. В итоге мне пришлось смириться со всеми  
несправедливостями этого мира и просто жить дальше. Но все же не забывая  
своего старика и веря, что такая доброта еще существует.  
Я попробовал остаться в центральной библиотеке. Устроился там  
сторожем, но мне позволяли читать все книги, за исключением запретного отдела,  
к которому доступ был лишь у избранных. Меня все устраивало. Хотя, к моему  
сожалению, уже через пять лет мне пришлось уйти от туда, так как различные  
подозрения начали зарождаться в умах и у этих людей, а мне не хотелось вновь  
разрушать спокойствие. В то время, уже обладая неплохим багажом знаний и  
опыта, я решил вступить в армию на севере, может так я смогу хоть немного  
повлиять на жестокость этого мира, а еще важнее другое: «Старик, я все-таки  
попробую пойти по твоим стопам.»  
Попасть в армию сразу у меня не получилось, еще 3 года было потрачено  
лишь на попытки, пока в одной из таверн я случайно не попал в передрягу из-за  
своих часов. Мужик даже был готов свершить самосуд, пока не узнал, что я  
получил их в наследство и что Старик приютил меня, когда я был «ребенком». Я  
все-таки решил, что лучше для других будет так. Он оказался командиром одного  
из отрядов, как его дед, который был одним из тех, кого спас мой Старик.  
Этот мужик и устроил меня в армию. Мне все давалось проще, чем другим.  
Я был сильнее, быстрее, ловчее и даже немного умнее, но вероятно дело было в  
моем происхождении. Через 5 лет я стал лучшим мечником в нашем отряде, а моя  
неизменность в лице и возраст никого там не волновал. Как мне сказал Фириот, так  
и звали того мужика, что устроил меня в армию, потом ставшего моим другом: «Да  
будь ты хоть чертом, пока ты настолько хорош, то ты нужен им.» Я всегда старался  
действовать отталкиваясь от тех добрых качеств, что Старик мне привил, благодаря  
этому уже через 3 года я тоже дослужился до командира, жаль только Фириот не  
успел это застать, мне было жалко терять единственного друга в своей жизни.  
За все время службы в армии чего только мне не приходилось пережить:  
меня резали, отрубали мне конечности, лишали глаз, пронзали и оставляли  
умирать, проклинали, пытались сжечь, но каждый раз я выживал, каждый раз  
восстанавливался, будто это стало моим проклятьем. Моим стараниям изменить

всей жестокости мира не было конца и края, я даже несколько раз виделся с  
правителем севера, но не всегда успешно. В одну из таких встреч, когда меня  
призвал король, поступил приказ взять весь отряд и исследовать местность, где  
постоянно умирают люди и все живое вокруг уже давно сгинуло. То ли на меня  
возлагали большие надежды, то ли хотели избавиться, трудно было понять, но в  
словах короля я не сомневался.  
Собрав всех, мы отправились к месту назначения. Картина, что предстала  
перед нами, была куда хуже, чем кто-либо мог себе представить: пустырь, с  
голыми сухими деревьями, черной и потрескавшейся землей, а звери, что не  
сумели сбежать, стояли серыми изваяниями из камня со страхом, застывшем на их  
мордах. Многие из нас уже видели различную магию, но такое встретилось в  
первый раз, даже я за свою долгую жизнь еще не встречал подобных разрушений.  
Мы стали пробираться дальше, оставив лошадей. Эпицентр всего этого  
кошмара оказался в пещере, откуда сочился черный дым. Я приказал всем  
остановиться. Взял с собой шесть человек, а остальных оставил на охране у входа.  
Пещера была не такой уж и большой, но на удивление светлой, хотя источник был  
лишь один. В глубине стоял алтарь, от которого и исходила аура кровавого цвета.  
На алтаре возлагался меч.  
Не дождавшись приказа, один из солдат схватил этот меч. Его тут же  
объяла тень, и он обратился в пепле, а клинок при падении вонзился в каменный  
пол пещеры. Никто не осмелился сдвинуться с места, страх поглотил их. Я уже не  
раз видел такое в глазах людей.  
Мне пришлось действовать. Схватив тряпку из своей сумки и накинув на  
клинок, я взял его. И все же это не помогло. Меня начала охватывать тьма, хотя и  
ползла она медленно. Последний приказ, что я успел отдать: «Уходите! Быстро!  
Передайте королю, что видели здесь, он придумает, как быть!». Солдаты,  
послушавшись приказа, тут же развернулись и выбежали из пещеры, рассказали  
остальным про случившееся и начали поспешно уходить. Однако было уже  
поздно... Тот молодой паренек, что стоял у выхода, не успел даже издать крик  
боли, его верхняя половина тела уже летела вверх, а ноги, подкосившись, упали. На  
лицах остальных застыли удивление и ужас. Одного за другим солдат рвало и  
кромсало на части, они ничего не могли этому противопоставить. В этой суматохе  
и буйстве крови, одному удалось сбежать и затем все доложить королю.  
Причина всего была в проклятом мече. Тень, что начала поглощать меня,  
навела меня на мысль о скорой кончине. Но мое тело еще не хотело сдаваться, а я  
уже допустил слабость и попал под контроль клинка. Он высвободил мою  
звериную натуру, тот гнев, что я испытывал когда-то, хотя и даровал мне еще  
большую силу. Все было настолько быстро, что я смог понять лишь спустя какое-  
то время. Это я разорвал всех своих подчиненных, тогда полагал, что всех, считать  
мне их не хотелось. Сколько же было крови и сколько моих сожалений. Меч  
даровал мне новую силу и стал еще одним моим бременем. Я не погиб, но  
чувствовал, как этот клинок вытягивает из меня жизнь.  
В дальнейшем я обнаружил, что могу увеличить время отведенное мне,  
ценой поглощения чужой жизни. Мне пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы  
овладеть контролем над ним. Это проклятье было ценой не только за  
использование исключительной силы, но и за магию, что содержалась в мече: он

мог разрезать все — не было ни одной преграды, что могла бы его остановить; меч  
был всегда обнажен, но через пару месяцев, когда я хотел сделать для него ножны,  
он просто выпустил какую-то слизь и обвил свое лезвие; у него словно была и своя  
душа, порой в бою он подсказывал мне, а иногда мы просто общались. Он признал  
меня своим владельцем.  
Я использовал этот меч не во зло. Все еще горел своим желанием  
исправить мир, хотя теперь у меня было строгое понимание, что избавить мир от  
жестокости и позволить всем жить спокойно, можно лишь через уничтожение  
источников бед. Я путешествовал по миру и истреблял зло мира сего. Оставаясь  
благодарным воспитанником Старика, хотя может он бы и не разделил моих  
методов.  
Но не все было так гладко, как сейчас может показаться. Когда король  
севера получил донесение о том, что было в пещере и как жестоко я расправился со  
всеми этим самым клинком, он объявил на меня охоту. Спокойное время  
закончилось для меня. Я был врагом в глазах государства, а это означало лишь  
одно: мне следует быть очень осторожным. Я стал выглядеть иначе, стал  
затворником, держусь поодаль от служивых, но все же я хочу исправить мир, даже  
если мне предстоит скитаться вечно.


End file.
